mtgfanaticfandomcom-20200216-history
Feldon
Feldon was a famed archaeologist operating on the Ronom Glacier on the continent of Terisaire during the Brothers' War. Feldon discovered and recovered the Golgothian Sylex from the glacier indirectly leading to the Sylex Blast and the cataclysmic end to the Brothers' War it caused. He would provide significant contributions to the study of magic before his death. Discovering the Golgothian Sylex During the violent years of the Brothers’ War, Feldon was an archaeologist of wide renown who specialized in ancient artifacts found in the Ronom Glacier. It was in this ancient glacier that Feldon discovered one of the most deadly weapons every created, the Golgothian Sylex. Invited to take part in the council of the Ivory Towers along with such great thinkers as Loran, the Argivian artificer, and Drafna and Hurykl, founders of the College of Lat-Nam,, Feldon argued against joining either side in the escalating Brothers’ War conflict. Feldon, along with many other thinkers, believed that joining either Brother’s side would only lead to ruin. It was decided that Terisia City would follow a “third path”, utilizing the enigmatic and relative “new” force known as magic to gain independence from the warring nations of Argive and the Fallaji. It was in pursuit of this Third Path that Feldon consulted Loran in the potential use of the Golgothian Sylex. The strange and ancient artifact was evidently host to a vast untapped power, capable of “wiping the land clear” and ridding the world of all of its problems. Research on the mysterious Sylex would have to wait however. Ashnod, chief lieutenant of Mishra the Destroyer, took an interest in the happenings of Terisia City and it was not long before she sent her armies to divine its secrets. Terisia City fell into the opening salvo of Ashnod’s attack. Feldon was forced to flee, but feared his limp leg would prevent a safe retreat. Feldon entrusted the care of the Sylex to Loran and the two were soon separated. It wasn’t until Feldon was safely away from the chaos of the Ivory Towers that he realized the dark truth, Loran had disappeared and the Golgothian Sylex along with her. Life with Loran Several years later, Feldon and Loran were again reunited. Loran recalled her tale of how, as she fled from Terisia City, she was attacked by Ashnod’s personal guard. Taken prisoner and tortured for many weeks, Loran had only managed to escape the Uncaring’s prisons by twisting her arm from her very socket and leaving it behind. Even more terrible was the other object Loran had to leave behind, the Golgothian Sylex, now in the hands of the hated Mishra. Feldon and Loran were soon wed, but theirs was not a peaceful marriage. In the newly discovered continent of Argoth, the Brothers’ War came to a dreadful end. Argoth was completely decimated and Terisiare fell into chaos without the Brothers’ control. Feldon could only suspect the Golgothian Sylex had some part to play in this madness, but could afford no time for worry. Life in Terisiare became increasingly hard as the climate began to change and nations began to crumble. It was not long that Loran took ill and died years later. After Loran’s death, Feldon became something of a recluse. Shunning all friends and relatives, Feldon became obsessed with the thought of bringing Loran back to life. Feldon even went so far as to create a golem in Loran’s image, hoping the fill the void in his life. This endeavor of course proved futile. Feldon turned his attentions to the now-forgotten Third Path, hoping to use magic as a means to return Loran to life. Feldon’s affinity for the mountains made him a capable wielder of red mana. Still, red is the color of destruction and chaos, not ready tools in reviving a lost loved one. In desperation, Feldon turned to a local hedge wizard, hoping to gain the answers he sought. The hedge wizard was unable to help Feldon return the dead to life, but instead pointed him towards another local wizard, skilled in blue magic. Feldon traveled to the wizard’s lake, but found the wizard of as little use as the green mage. Still, the blue mage directed him to a magic of lesser popularity, a nearby necromancer who specialized in returning the dead to life. With joy in his heart, Feldon journeyed to the necromancer’s lair. As is often the case with black magic, Feldon had to give up something he greatly loved, his cane found in the Ronom Glacier, to begin learning the spell he would need to return the dead to life. Feldon returned to his home and cast the spell over Loran’s grave. It was not long that the spell’s results became apparent. Apparently, Loran’s body had indeed returned to life, but only as a soulless zombie. Realizing the horror he had unleashed, Feldon dispersed the spell, again leaving him alone. With no place left to turn, Feldon turned to a white mana wielder, who promised that returning Loran to life was no difficult task. Feldon studied white mana under the mage’s guidance, eventually returning to his home to summon Loran to life again. Unfortunately, this was no true Loran, only the embodiment of what Feldon believed Loran should be. Still, the endeavor left Feldon with something he had longed for during all his travels, a way to say goodbye to his lost love. After making peace with Loran’s spirit, Feldon opened his home to all aspiring students of magic. Feldon will forevermore be remembered as a pioneer in the early days when magic was still in its infancy, before the magic taboo of the Dark Age began. In-Game References Associated Cards Feldon's Cane Quoted or Referred To Feldon's Cane Category:Human Category:Brothers' War Storyline